Vidas
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Durante uma batalha Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata e Conrado morrem. Anos depois quatro crianças começam a estudar em Hogwarts. O que vai acontecer quando quatro pessoas de um mundo diferente descobrem que na terra também tem um mundo à parte? Como eles irão lidar com isso, além do fato de tentarem retornar para casa com vida. É isso que eles terão que descobrir.
1. Chapter 1

Sumario: Durante uma batalha contra Grande Shimaron, quatro dos nossos heróis morrem. Dois anos depois eles retornam, porém, eles demorarão muitos anos para poderem retornar para Shin Makoku. O que acontecerá até lá? Que aventuras e desventuras nossos amigos enfrentarão?

Gênero: M

Rating: All

Pares: Yuuri/Wolfram, Draco/ Harry, Hermione/Ron, Gwendal/Aníssina

Obs:

1 – Na versão legendada Wolfram chama Yuuri de fracote enquanto que na versão dublada em inglês ele o chama de wimp, que quer dizer chorão, bebezão. Logo eu optei por usar a versão legendada.

Prólogo

As tropas estavam estacionadas na fronteira com Grande Shimaron. Uma leve chuva caía sem trégua. Era do tipo que podia durar dias sem parar. Os soldados, armados com suas espadas, e seus cavalos, esperavam por ordens de seus comandantes. A espera os estava matando de ansiedade. Os comandantes, porém, estavam em uma reunião com o rei de Pequena Shimaron, Saralegui, para tentarem ver uma maneira de vencerem, com o mínimo de casualidades possível. Era nessas horas que o rei de Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya, se perguntava como a situação havia chegado a esse ponto. É claro que, logicamente, ele sabia, afinal ser raptado, NOVAMENTE, por eles não era brincadeira. Então, Gwendal, com o apoio de Saralegui, decidiram que não podiam mais tolerar isso. Um plano, então, foi armado.

O resgato foi rápido e eficiente, e Yuuri foi removido de Grande Shimaron, com o auxílio de Conrado, Wolfram e Yozak. Ao mesmo tempo que isso estava acontecendo, Gwendal reuniu as tropas em posições e esperou pelo retorno de seu rei, para então, lançar o contra-ataque, mesmo sabendo que isso era a última coisa que Yuuri poderia querer. Mas após três tentativa e dois sucessos sequestros, Gwendal teve o bastante. Ele não podia não fazer nada. Eles tinham que retalhar, Yuuri gostando ou não. Isso, afinal, era uma situação política muito delicada. Se eles não revidassem, Grande Shimaron iria continuar pensando que podiam fazer o que bem quisessem que não haveria consequências, passando uma imagem de que Shin Makoku era fraca. Pois nem proteger seu Rei eles eram capazes e isso Gwendal não podia permitir, pois isso iria incitar outros países a tentarem ataca-los sem pensar duas vezes.

Yuuri não queria admitir que eles estavam certo, pois isso seria admitir que ele esteve errado sobre como lidar com Grande Shimaron desde o começo. Ele queria muito que todos se entendessem, e não que saíssem matando uns aos outros. Esse era seu maior sonho para esse mundo, unir os humanos e os mazokus, para que todos vivessem em paz. Mas parecia que seu sonho nunca passaria de uma bela utopia. Com um suspiro resignado ele deu a ordem que determinaria seus futuros.

- Faça o que deve ser feito, Gwendal! – ele disse com uma dor no peito, sabendo que estaria mandando seus homens, seu povo para a morte, bem como seus próprios princípios, de que tudo poderia se resolver na base da conversa.

Gwendal não demorou mais que o necessário aceno de cabeça, confirmando a ordem, para partir da tenda, onde os reis e generais estavam alocados. Ele e Conrado partiram para passarem as ordens para os batalhões posicionados. Tudo se resolveria nas próximas horas. A questão era saber quem sairia vitorioso dessa carnificina, embora Yuuri pensassem que no fim todos sairiam era perdendo, visto que vidas seriam perdidas ali. Isso deixava um gosto amargo na boca, em pensar que podia existir pessoas tão gananciosas que colocavam as vidas de seu próprio povo em jogo, por poder. E isso Yuuri não conseguia entender. Vidas, afinal, eram preciosas, não importava se eram humanos, mestiços ou mazokus, todos eram seres vivos e como tal tinham direito a vida. Tão distraído Yuuri estava, olhando o mapa a sua frente, que a próxima coisa que ele se deu conta é que ele estava caído no chão, Wolfram a seu lado, ajudando-o a se levantar. Foi quando ele se deu conta que a batalha havia começado.

Yuuri, agora fora da tenda, olhava a cena a sua frente, uma mão em Morgif e a outra no seu medalhão. Eles estavam posicionados em uma área que dava visão completa do campo de batalha e ao mesmo temo, provia proteção contra os arqueiros inimigos. Do seu lado esquerdo estava Murata, olhando a batalha por uma luneta, a cara mais série que Yuuri já vira nele. Do lado direito estava Wolfram, o cenho franzido e o olhar mais concentrado que Yuuri já vira. Ao lado de Wolfram estava seu tutor/conselheiro Gunter, analisando cada movimento do inimigo. Era um pouco desconcertando ver seus amigos desse jeito, como soldados, pessoas que já viram violência antes e sabiam como lidar com isso.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A verdade é que Yuuri seria capaz de tudo para que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, e que todos estivessem seguros e felizes. Ele deu um leve pulo quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virando para Wolfram ele viu um olhar indescritível. Outro que lhe preocupava muito era Wolfram. O relacionamento deles havia progredido consideravelmente nos últimos anos. E ele temia muito perder isso nessa batalha, que a seu ver era sem sentido. Wolfram havia se tornado uma pessoa insubstituível e ele não sabia o que faria se algo lhe acontecesse. O que fazia sua ansiedade com a situação piorar. E pensar que eles se odiaram quando se conheceram e por causa de uma discursão eles acabaram noivos. Tempos mais simples, quando as únicas coisas a serem feitas eram encontrar artefatos demoníacos espalhados em terras humanas. É, bons tempos. Agora tudo que os rodeava era morte e tristeza. Ele viu Wolfram olhando-o como se soubesse no que ele estava pensando.

- Vai dar tudo certo, fracote! – Wolfram disse com um simples sorriso.

- Não me chama disso! – Yuuri revidou, como sempre, com um leve sorriso também. Os dois, então, voltaram à atenção de volta para a batalha sabendo que em breve eles teriam que dela participar também. O que não demorou muito, na opinião de Yuuri.

Com um barulho que Yuuri podia jurar parecia um trompete, ele e os outros partiram com os demais soldados para o confronto que estava ocorrendo logo a frente. Ele não podia pensar muito no que lhe acontecia ao redor, uma vez que Morgif fora sacada, tamanha a brutalidade com a qual ele estava sendo atacado. Tudo se transformara em um enorme borrão e tudo o que ele podia fazer era se defender da melhor forma possível, e rezar para que tudo acabasse bem, embora lá no fundo ele mesmo duvidava de que iria sair dali vivo.

O que ele temia, então, aconteceu, ele fora lançado para fora de Ao, seu cavalo, por um golpe em suas costas. Ele, no entanto, se recusava a soltar Morgif, sabendo que os humanos adorariam por suas mãos nela. Ele ainda se lembrava do que Conrado e os outros disseram sobre Morgif ser um artefato de valor inestimável, mesmo que este fosse um artefato demoníaco. Ao olhar para trás ele viu apenas o brilho da ponta de uma espada, pronta para lhe decapitar. Mas no último segundo Wolfram interceptou o golpe, dando-lhe preciosos segundos para se recompor. No entanto ele não tinha tempo para agradecer, pois um novo inimigo o atacara. A partir daí tudo não passava de um borrão; adrenalina, gritos diversificados, o tilintar de espadas se chocando, medo, desespero, ansiedade, um maestro de emoções.

Em segundos tudo se tornou uma verdadeira confusão. Ele se desviava, abaixava, atacava e pulava, tentando fugir do aumento furioso dos ataques. Era como se todo o exercito inimigo estivesse se concentrando nele para desferir o golpe fatal, coisa meio difícil de se conseguir, cercado como estava pelos seus aliados. Wolfram, Murata, Gunter e até mesmo Dacascos estava lá cercando suas costas, enquanto ele atacava de frente seus inimigos. Eles formavam um pequeno círculo no meio daquela maré. Em um segundo, porém, os cinco se separaram, tentando dar conta dos inimigos que os atacavam ao mesmo tempo. Yuuri, de repente, viu-se só, cercado pelos inimigos. Ele tentava não deixar seu medo pelos outros impedi-lo de se defender. Um grito, porém, teve esse efeito. Ele virou-se na direção do mesmo só para ver o topo de uma cabeça loira desaparecer.

- WOLFRAAAMMMM! – ele gritou e sem pensar ele tentou alcançar Wolfram mas sem sucesso. Por mais que tentasse, mais difícil era. A voz de Gunter gritando "_Protejam o rei! Protejam o rei!_" era praticamente um sussurro, de tão alta era a cacofonia de sons que os cercavam.

Tudo o que se passava pela cabeça de Yuuri naquele momento, e que ele se lembraria pela eternidade, era o grito de dor de Wolfram enquanto este caia e desaparecia entre os soldados. Um puxão no seu pulso direito e ele foi salvo de ser perfurado pela espada inimiga. Mas ele não tinha tempo de virar e ver quem o salvara, ele continuou na direção que ele vira Wolfram desaparecer. Quando ele finalmente o alcançou, Yuuri o virou e viu que Wolfram estava com os olhos vidrados e sem vida. Mesmo assim, ele não estava conseguindo entender o que estava acontecendo com seu noivo. Por que ele não dizia nada, não reclamava, não o chamava de fracote, como sempre fazia.

- Wolfram? – medo começou a tomar conta do coração de Yuuri. Ele começou a chacoalhar o noivo, mas sem sucesso, ele continuava imóvel e sem vida. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era gritar, gritar e gritar o nome dele, enquanto a dor o dominava e ele perdia os sentidos.

O que Yuuri não se dera conta é que ele não havia perdido os sentidos, mas sim a vida. Enquanto gritava um inimigo se aproveitou da abertura e desferiu o golpe final, decapitando o rei de Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya. Outra coisa que só seria descoberta depois que a confusão acabara era que o rei e Wolfram não haviam sido os únicos, da realeza, que foram mortos. Murata e Conrado também estavam entre eles. E tudo o que Gwendal pensava era como prosseguir dali em diante sem dois dos seus irmãos, o Grande Sábio e o Rei. O que, agora, seria de Shin Makoku sem seu líder? Sem seu conselheiro mais experiente? E ele sem seus dois irmãos caçulas. E como ele daria a notícia para sua mãe e Greta? Eram perguntas que Gwendal honestamente não tinha a mínima ideia da resposta. Mas aparentemente tudo isso parecia estar apenas começando.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I LOVE WHEN WOLFRAM AND YUURI FIGHT AND THEY SAY:

WOLFRAM: YOU WIMP!

YUURI: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

YUURI ALWAYS MISS IT WHEN WOLFRAM DON'T CALL HIM WIMP. (*GRIM*)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, people! Aqui está o segundo capítulo de "Vidas", espero que gostem e comentem.

**Algumas observações: **

No Japão eles têm palavras para determinar as pessoas, e o quão próximas delas você é. Logo, eu estarei usando alguns desses. Eu os colocarei logo abaixo

Onii-san/ Onee-san: como os irmãos/irmãs mais velhos(as) são carinhosamente chamados, respectivamente.

Chan: quando você é muito próximo de alguém. Ex: quando a mãe de Yuuri chama Ken Murata de Ken-chan.

Outra coisa, se alguém souber como eu poderia traduzir isso "The Great One"(Shino), eu agradeceria. Eu sei que "The Great Wiseman" se traduzir como "O Grande Sábio"(Murata). Isso na versão dublada em inglês. Mas Murata também é conhecido, em inglês, como "The great Sage", enquanto Shino, também, é conhecido como "The Original King"(o rei original).

Eu acho isso normal, eles serem conhecido de duas forma. O castelo também tem dois nome: "Blood Pledge Castle" e "Covenant Castle".

Outro que é conhecido por dois nomes: "Sousho" ou "The Originator".

Na versão dublada Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg é mais conhecida, carinhosamente por, Lady Celi (essa será a forma como me referirei a ela)

Heika quer dizer rei. Eu achei que ficou tão sonoro eles chamarem Shino Heika, ao invés de rei Shino. Não acham? É mais sonoro.

A medida que eu decida usar algo em japonês, eu colocarei a explicação logo aqui no início, para ninguém ficar perdido.

Agora vamos ao capitulo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O ar estagnado indicava que o dia seria do tipo quente e seco, típico do verão. O som de mangueiras ligadas e crianças ao longe correndo e rindo podia ser ouvido. Pessoas com sorvetes e picolés andavam despreocupadas pela vizinhança, comemorando o início do verão, e dois meses sem aulas. O que tirava um pouco a animação era o intenso calor que fazia. Um dos mais quentes verões registrados nos últimos anos. As lojas de eletrônicos eram que se davam bem, vendendo bastantes ares condicionados. Até os passarinhos pareciam afetados pelo calor. Não se via um no ar. Nem mesmo nuvens. O céu estava completamente limpo.

Em uma casa creme, de primeiro andar, que tinha do lado direito uma garagem e do lado esquerdo um jardim, e cujo número era quatro, podíamos ver um garoto de cabelos negros agachado de costas para a calçada, arrancando o mato que crescia entra a grama. Sua blusa colada em suas costas devido ao calor, um saco a seu lado para por o mato arrancado. Ele não parecia ter mais que onze anos, franzino e magricelo ele podai facilmente passar despercebido, se não fosse seus cabelos negros. Onde a luz batia luzes azuladas podiam ser vistas. E se olhasses em seus olhos veriam o mais belo verde que poderiam encontrar, mas se olhassem bem fundo, poderiam ver pequenos riscos negros neles misturados. Isso fazia com que ele tivesse um olhar intenso quando determinado.

O nome dele era Harry Potter, embora ele mesmo tivesse dificuldades em aceitar tal fato. O problema é que Harry, desde que se lembrava tinha sonhos estranhos, e muito intensos, de uma vida bem diferente da que ele vivia. Nesses sonhos ele tinha uma mãe, um pai e um irmão mais velho, o qual insistia que ele deveria chama-lo de onii-san. Fala sério. E a mãe, que se chamava Miko, insistia em ser chamada de Jennifer, e no caso dos filhos de Mama. O mais estranho, na opinião de Harry era que com o passar dos anos, ele aprendeu que aquele idioma dos seus sonhos era japonês, e não inglês, como ele pensava. Afinal de contas ele entendia tudo que era dito o tempo ele viveu um sonho dentro de seu sonho, em um lugar chamado Shin Makoku, onde ele era o rei. E não qualquer rei, mas o rei dos Mazokus, que também eram considerados demônios. Sim, nessa vida, Harry era o Rei Demônio.

Esses sonhos pareciam tão reais que Harry muitas vezes tinha dificuldades em saber o que era realidade e sonho. Tanto é que algumas vezes ele falava japonês sem querer, e as pessoas pensavam que ele estava se mostrando, por saber fluentemente, tal idioma, por o mesmo ser difícil de se aprender. Outras vezes ele tinha dificuldade de lembrar que seu nome era Harry Potter e não Yuuri Shibuya. O simples fato disso acontecer era que a vida desse Yuuri era maior que sua vida de Harry. Enquanto ele tinha apenas dez anos e dez meses. Quase onze, viu? Nos sonhos a vida de Yuuri era de 21 anos, embora ele não parecesse mais que 16/17 anos. Fora que depois apareceu outro garoto que também era da terra, mas acabava nesse outro mundo. O nome dele era Ken Murata, mas por alguma razão, que Harry não entendia, ele o chamava de Murata. Mas Harry sabia que Murata também era conhecido como o Grande Sábio e que ele retinha 4.000 anos de memórias de suas vidas passadas. E era por causa DESSA informação que Harry, algumas vezes, pensava que o que ele sonhava não eram apenas sonhos, mas memórias de uma outra vida.

Devido a todos esses sonhos ele não conseguia ser como as outras crianças, porque tudo em que ele pensava era em Shin Makoku e nas pessoas que lá viviam, bem como essa família que vivia aparecendo também. Ao mesmo tempo que ele desejava que esses sonhos fossem realmente sonhos, devido as partes que lhe causavam medo, como o tal de Sousho e Jeneus. Para Harry, que quando sonhou com isso só tinh anos, respectivamente. Ele ficou apavorado, se vendo enfrentar esses dois, embora em seu sonho ele o tenha feito com muita bravura. Quando ele pensava nesses sonhos, tudo o que vinha a mente eram esses desenhos de fantasia, nos quais os mocinhos, após fazerem diversos aliados, partem em busca de derrotar o grande vilão. É, realmente, esses sonhos se pareciam com isso.

Outro motivo para ele aceitar essa vida de Harry Potter era que ele tinha quase 100 por cento de certeza que ele era capaz de manipular a água, como em seus sonhos... Ok, não como nos sonhos, mas... já era um começo. A água chegava a formar ondas altas e então, ela descia, como se ele tivesse puxando a água pra cima e depois a empurrasse de volta. Era muito legal...claro, quando isso funcionava. Na maioria das vezes a água tendia a se expandir sem parar até, sem ter mais pra onde ir, ela esborrotava e alagava tudo. A coisa boa era que ele só tentava fazer isso na escola, durante o intervalo. Do contrário, se ele fizesse isso em casa e fosse pego, tia Petúnia provavelmente iria bater em sua cabeça com uma frigideira, ordenar ele a limpar toda a bagunça e lhe dar mais tarefas, até ele não se aguentar em pé. Isso havia acontecido uma vez e desde então sempre que ele queria tentar algo novo, só na escola, onde ninguém o encontrasse.

Com um suspiro Harry tentou voltar à atenção ao que estava fazendo, e não nos sonhos/ memórias, seja lá o que fossem, que o atormentavam constantemente durante a noite. Tia Petúnia tinha mencionado uns preparativos para o aniversário de Duda, que era dali a um mês e meio e Harry, claro, teria que ajudar com tudo. Às vezes ele pensava que sua vida era muito injusta. Por que sua própria família o tratava assim? Ele não conseguia entender. Será que era por causa de seu poder? Tudo bem que realmente não deveria ser normal algo assim, mas mesmo assim, não era motivo para trata-lo como escória. Eles deviam era dar apoio a ele e ajuda-lo a entender o que estava acontecendo, e não puni-lo por tudo de errado que acontecia a seu redor. Mas parecia que tudo o que sua família queria era ser e ter uma vida normal. Logo as esquisitices de Harry estavam fora de cogitação.

Com um leve puxão ele arrancou o último mato, enfiou-o no saco que segurava e olhou para casa onde morava com os tios e primo. Com um suspiro resignado ele se levantou e começou a se dirigir a porta, sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que encarar a tia que quando o visse o colocaria para fazer outra tarefa. Ele começou a amaldiçoar, mentalmente, quem o colocou para morar com seus tios. Qualquer coisa devia ser melhor que isso... Longe dali um homem de barba e bigode longos e brancos deu um longo espirro... Alguém está falando mal de mim, ele pensou, enquanto retornava ao trabalho.(não consegui me conter nesse finalzinho, HE HE HE)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Desde que se entendia por gente Draco foi instruído a odiar nascidos trouxas, ou como ele foi ensinado a chama-los sangue-ruim, a detestar os mestiços e alguns dos sangue-puros, pois eles estavam abaixo dele, e a tolerar os outros sangue-puro simplesmente por serem sangue-puros. Mas na realidade ele não estava nem aí para tudo isso, porque o que Draco mais queria era saber se seus sonhos não eram apenas sonhos, mas lembranças de uma vida passada. Com a vida que ele tinha, porém, ele nunca disse a ninguém nada desses sonhos, sabendo por instinto, que as pessoas não os veriam com bons olhos. Ele simplesmente sabia que os adultos iriam dizer que tudo eram sonhos ou produto de sua imaginação. Mas Draco não achava isso. Eles eram intensos demais para serem apenas sonhos.

Nos sonhos Draco se chamava Wolfram Von Bielefelt, ex-príncipe de Shin Makoku. Terceiro filho de Lady Celi Von Spitzweg. E noivo do Maou Yuuri Shibuya. Ele tinha sonhos/ visões dessa vida todas as noites. Draco achava que ele só via o que sua mente achava importante saber dessa vida, pois seria meio difícil acomodar 87 anos de memórias em apenas 11 de vida. Com certeza era muita informação para pouco tempo. Logo, obviamente, ele sonhava com o que era realmente relevante. E ao que parecia, essa vida que ele sonhava/recordava as partes mais relevantes estão a partir do momento que ele conheceu Yuuri e o mesmo o pediu sua mão. Draco não conseguia entender como o seu outro eu pode se apaixonar pelo outro garoto. Afinal ele era um garoto e não uma garota, embora seu outro eu achasse a situação completamente normal. Sem falar que Draco só tinha 11 anos e relacionamentos estavam fora de cogitação, ainda.

No momento, no entanto, ele tinha mais que pensar que dali a dois meses ele estaria entrando para a maior escola de magia da Inglaterra, Hogwarts. Ele tinha que pensar no que faria lá, principalmente quando seu pai Lucio Malfoy sempre que podia lembrava Draco que ele deveria se tornar amigo de Harry Potter. Draco não gostava nem um pouco disso. Por quê? Nem mesmo ele entendia. Só que ele sentia algo muito errado nesse interesse do pai de querer por querer que ele fosse amigo de Potter. Talvez fosse o fato de que Harry Potter com aqueles cabelos negros, que ele vira em uma foto tirada dele no ano anterior, lhe lembrava o garoto que seu outro eu gostava, Yuuri.

A foto parecia que tinha sido tirada sem o conhecimento de Potter, devido à distância do mesmo, bem como a posição que a mesma fora tirada. Se ele tivesse olhos negros, pensou Draco, analisando novamente a imagem, ele podia ver uma certa semelhança. Piscando os olhos furiosamente, ele enfiou a foto dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha tão rápido que foi um tris ele não tê-la fechado com sua mão ainda dentro dela. Ele não entendia porque seu coração acelerava toda vez que pensava no outro garoto, e o imaginava ao olhar para aquela foto. Isso o irritava profundamente. Esses sentimentos estranhos. Era como se seu coração estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo, mas ele não conseguia entender o que era. Irritante. Sem ter muito o que fazer ele foi a janela admirar a paisagem lá fora e pensar no ano escolar que logo se iniciaria, e como ele pretendia agir com relação a Potter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione não podia acreditar o quão quente esse verão estava sendo. Procurando por uma presilha, seus olhos acabaram por recair, novamente na carta que recebera a dois dias. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi o material. Não era qualquer papel, era pergaminho, algo que não era usado a muito tempo pelos humanos e mazokus da terra. Pelo menos não que eu tenha conhecimento, pensou Hermione sardonicamente. Outra coisa que a fez olhar duas vezes, o remetente: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Magia. Isso sim a havia pego desprevenida, e completamente sem ação. Pois por mais que tentasse não conseguia encontrar, em suas memórias, nenhum resquício de magia. Ou seja, ela nunca havia encontrado magia na terra. Essa era a primeira vez que ela ouvia sobre isso.

Ela amaldiçoou Shino, em sua mente, por deixa-la com suas memórias. Miserável. A vida como Murata deveria ter sido a última vida com suas memórias. Ela deveria ter renascido com uma mente completamente em branco. Sem tristezas, sem ressentimentos, sem saudades. Uma nova vida. Mas não, cá estava ela pensando na vida como Murata e em como a mesma acabara. Ela conseguia lembrar claramente o momento em que morrera. Ao puxar Shibuya fora da trajetória de uma espada, a mesma, impulsionada pelo momentum o acertou no abdômen, perfurando-o sem dó nem piedade. Ela se lembrava de perder as forças nas pernas e cair entre os soldados, que ao ver um dos inimigos indefeso, espetaram suas espadas nele. Ele não demorou a sucumbir à dor e perda de sangue. Sem dúvidas foi dolorido, mas ela já teve piores. Como por exemplo ser queimada na fogueira por ser considerada uma bruxa. É ISSO doía.

Olhando aquela carta, ela não pode parar de pensar na ironia de tudo isso. Ser queimada na fogueira por ser considerada uma bruxa, no passado, só para confirmar que magia existe nesse mundo. Que ironia. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela se perguntava se Bob sabia disso e nunca os contara. Ou se ele está no escuro tanto quanto ela estava. Isso era um problema. Ter Mazokus na terra nem tanto, mas um mundo mágico escondido, sim. Hermione se perguntava que efeitos, se herdados, essa magia teria nos mestiços mazokus. Ou será que essa magia, que ela aprenderia, só podia ser usada pelos humanos? Tinha muito a considerar. Por um lado essa vida não seria nem um pouco tediante, já que ela aprenderia algo completamente novo, para variar. Mas por outro ela se perguntava o porquê dela ter, novamente, retido suas memórias. Será que ela voltaria a Shin Makoku? Será que ela seria necessária? ISSO a preocupava um pouco. Afinal, ela havia aprendido que, com novos poderes surgem novas responsabilidades.

- Bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer, por hora! - ela pensou enquanto prendia os cabelos revoltos – Tudo que posso fazer é esperar e ver o que vai acontecer. – e com um último suspiro, Hermione pegou o livro que estava lendo, uma publicação recente sobre história inglesa, e resumiu seu lugar a janela, para continuar sua leitura – o que tiver que ser será! (_se vocês pararem pra pensar Murata e Hermione, no quesito conhecimento, não são tão diferentes. Quando Murata foi pra Shin Makoku com Yuuri a primeira coisa que ele fez foi se fechar no Templo Shino e aprender tudo o que aconteceu em sua ausência. É o que ele está fazendo nessa nova vida, buscando informações do que se passou desde que ele morreu e renasceu. Lembrem-se Hermione tinha pego um livro com umas mil páginas para se distrair em seu 1º ano, e nele encontraram a informação sobre a pedra filosofal_)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- VOLTE AQUI, FRED WEASLEY! – uma voz de menina podia ser ouvida por toda a casa aquela manhã, bem como risos de garotos, enquanto corriam da fúria da irmã.- ME DEVOLVE MEU DIÁRIO, SEU IDIOTA! – ela gritou frustrada.

Aquele era um dia normal na casa da família Weasley. Fred e Jorge Weasley, gêmeos idênticos, adoram aprontar com todos ao seu redor. Tudo para aqueles dois era uma completa diversão. O que não queria dizer que eles não recebiam tanto quanto davam. Sempre que eles aprontavam a mãe os colocava de castigo, a irmã mais nova, e única menina da família, sempre revidava usando a varinha da mãe, Percy, o terceiro filho, os ignorava na maior parte do tempo trancando-se no seu quarto, enquanto o sexto filho Ron Weasley, bem Fred e Jorge aprenderam rapidinho a não mexerem com ele, se sabiam o que era melhor para eles. Não que Ron os machucasse... muito, mas por causa da maneira pela qual ele revidava. Usando espada de madeira ele ensinava os irmãos a não mexerem com o desconhecido. Eles sempre saiam doloridos onde a espada batia.

Ron havia dito a mãe que se ela quisesse ele podia ensinar Fred e Jorge esgrima, sempre que eles aprontassem, para redirecionar a energia deles. Ela ficou intrigada no início, mas depois de ver o filho lidando tão bem com a espada de madeira, ela concordou. Ninguém sabia como Ron podia ser tão bom com espadas, já que ele nunca tivera aulas. Os pais ficaram fascinados, enquanto Fred e Jorge consideravam as "aulas" sessões de pura agonia. Eles não conseguiam nem se mexer após uma de suas aulas. Vendo os gêmeos naquela situação, Molly Weasley aprovou as aulas. Talvez assim eles aprontem menos, ela pensava enquanto os via treinar

Ron, claro, não podia dizer o real motivo pelo qual ele era tão bom com uma espada. Tendo todo o conhecimento, e após seis anos de treinamento, a habilidade de volta de manusear a espada, tudo o que ele queria fazer era por isso em prática. E os gêmeos eram bons candidatos. Eles eram maiores e fisicamente mais fortes, o que fazia com que Ron tivesse que por mais força e agilidade em seus ataques. Mas também, ter mais de 150 anos de treino, ele tinha total controle de seus movimentos, bem como conseguir prever o que seus irmãos iriam fazer. Porém ele ainda sentia falta de sua vida em Shin Makoku e de todos lá. E pensar que ele havia renascido com suas memórias. Ele se lembrava como se tivesse sido ontem, Shino aparecendo em seu sonho.

- Shino Heika?!- Conrado, sim, pois ele, nesse sonho/visão estava como se lembrava. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, um sorriso sereno, figura imponente (pelo menos era o que diziam - pensou), o uniforme que ele usara durante a batalha contra Grande Shimaron e, claro, sua fiel espada. Ele estava em pé. Shino a sua frente, semitransparente.

- Sir Weller, eu estou lhe deixando com suas memórias dessa vida, pois seus servidos serão requeridos futuramente, para ajudar o Maou a continuar o que fora começado! – ele havia dito, fazendo Conrado se dar conta de que os sonhos que ele havia não eram sonhos comuns, mas suas memórias vindo a tona. Ele se curvou aceitando sua missão – Ele irá precisar de ajuda para retornar a Shin Makoku e de treinamento. Você deverá ensiná-lo a usar a espada com maestria. O tempo é curto e o reino não pode ficar sem ele! – Shino disse e Conrado assentiu – Você deve ficar em alerta, encontra-lo e trazê-lo de volta, onde sua alma pertence. Não se esqueça Sir Weller. Prepare-o e o ajude. Ele irá precisar. – e com isso Shino desapareceu e Conrado, agora Ron, acordou em seu quarto laranja, respiração ofegante e o pijama molhado de suor.

Foi naquele momento, com apenas 5 anos, que ele retomou seu treinamento de soldado. Ele fazia tudo o que era necessário para manter o corpo rápido e ágil, bem como retomar os treinos com a espada. No entanto, seus pais só permitiam que ele usasse uma espada de madeira, pelo menos até ele ter idade suficiente para ir para Hogwarts. O que ele deu graças a deus que agora só faltavam dois meses. Em dois meses ele poderia ter uma espada de verdade, uma varinha e começar sua busca pelo Maou. Ele só não sabia como iria resolver esse último. De acordo com o que Shino disse o tempo era curto e que o Maou deveria retornar a Shin Makoku o quanto antes. E que deveria estar preparado para lutar. O que diabos estaria acontecendo por lá? Era o que Ron se perguntava diariamente, tamanha era sua preocupação e angustia. No momento, porém, tudo o que ele podia fazer era se ocupar com Fred e Jorge, por terem surrupiado o diário de Gina, e tentar não pensar no Maou, que ele tinha quase 100 por cento de certeza de que se tratava de Yuuri. As vezes a vida podia ser tão complicada.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**SHIN MAKOKU, 10 ANOS APÓS A BATALHA DA UNIFICAÇÃO**

Gwendal olhou novamente os documentos a sua frente com um olhar que poderia matar, se isso fosse possível. Ele não podia acreditar que isso estivesse acontecendo. Não com ele. Um grunhido, quase que inaudível, saiu de sua garganta antes que ele pudesse contê-lo. Ele largou o pergaminho em sua mesa, antes que ele o partisse em mil pedacinhos. E depois de respirar fundo duas vezes, ele abriu a gaveta a sua esquerda e tirou o que só podia ser um novelo de lã e uma agulha de crochê. Com o seu famoso tic-tic nervoso ele começou a tricotar furiosamente, tentando pensar em uma solução para aquele problema. Ele não entendia como essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ele. O seu olhar, inadvertidamente, recaiu sobre o amassado pergaminho e quem o visse pensaria que os mesmo não aguentariam esse partiriam.

De repente a porta do seu escritório se abriu com um estrondo e Gunter Von Christ, o conselheiro e ex-tutor dos soldados e do Maou, entrou na sala sem cerimônias, fazendo com que o tic-tic nervoso de Gwendal piorasse. Ele parou e olhou o amigo de longa data com um pouco de apreensão, já que o mesmo só tricotava quando tinha algo em que pensar profundamente. Só então Gunter notou o pergaminho na mesa e seu cenho franziu no mesmo instante. Preocupado ele se aproximou.

- Gwendal, o que é isso? – ele perguntou referindo ao pergaminho. Mas Gwendal apenas tremeu a sobrancelha tentando ao mesmo tempo pensar e não pensar sobre isso. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele tentou de novo, mas tudo o que Gwendal fez foi arrancar o pergaminho da mesa e empurrá-lo para Gunter. Ao pegá-lo ele deu uma última olhada em Gwendal e, então, voltou sua atenção ao pergaminho. A medida que ele lia o pouco de cor que tinha desapareceu e seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente, não acreditando... ou melhor querendo não acreditar no que estava escrito.

- Isso é sério? – ele exclamou tão chocado que sua voz saiu meio aguda. – Gwendal apenas olhou para ele como quem diz "o que você acha? Que eu brincaria com algo assim?" – Gunter engoliu em seco – Mas,... mas...ela...ela... – ele tentou se recompor com um pigarro – Ela não pode realmente estar requisitando isso! – ele falou balançando o pergaminho vigorosamente como se com isso o pesadelo fosse acabar. De repente Gunter parou seus movimentos ao ver o olhar de Gwendal, vidrado na porta. Gunter sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda a sua espinha e ele paralisou.

- Vejo que estão falando da requisição para minha mais nova invenção _vamos-cortar-tudo-kun! – _ela falou de um jeito que dizia que aquilo era algo corriqueiro... o que Gunter se lembrou que sim isso era corriqueiro. Tratar essas invenções como se elas não fossem nada de mais, quando ele e Gwendal sabiam os perigos que essas invenções realmente representavam para suas saúdes.

- Ah!... Se me dão licença... me lembrei que tenho... uma pesquisa para fazer, então...já vou indo! – e com isso ele saiu da sala o mais rápido possível. Ele não queria nem pensar em como Gwendal iria parar as loucuras de Aníssina – Porque eles simplesmente não resolvem logo o que há entre eles? – porque era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo que Gwendal e Aníssina se gostavam, e que ela só fazia essas loucuras, em parte, para chamar a atenção de Gwendal. De repente Gunter deu um pulo de susto, devido o barulho que ouvira. Ele ficou parado tentando processar o que acabara de acontecer, quando ele finalmente se deu conta de onde o barulho veio. Ele dei um leve suspiro e continuou seu caminho – Vamos precisar de uma porta nova! – ele sussurrou. Aníssina não gostava de receber um não.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WOW. Consegui terminar esse capítulo. Sério, eu tinha ele mais ou menos na cabeça, mas táva tendo dificuldade nas descrições. Enfim, aqui está ele. O próximo sairá na próxima semana. Ou se eu estiver inspirada antes. Quem sabe? Quem sabe? Espero que gostem. Deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam. Só assim poderei melhorar, né? By! By!

OS: Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena visão de Shin Makoku. Pensaram que era algo sério, né? He! he! Eu sempre gostei desse trio Gunter, Gwendal e Aníssina (sempre achei que havia um triangulo ali).

DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM, PLEASE!1


End file.
